In general, an embodiment relates to building a datacenter facility. Information Technology operations are a crucial aspect of most organizational operations in the western world. One of the main concerns is business continuity. Companies rely on their information systems to run their operations. If a system becomes unavailable, company operations may be impaired or stopped completely. It is necessary to provide a reliable infrastructure for IT operations, in order to minimize any chance of disruption. Information security is also a concern, and for this reason a data center has to offer a secure environment, which minimizes the chances of a security breach. A data center must therefore keep high standards for assuring the integrity and functionality of its hosted computer environment. Telcordia GR-3160, NEBS Requirements for Telecommunications Data Center Equipment and Spaces, provides guidelines for data center spaces within telecommunications networks, and environmental requirements for the equipment intended for installation in those spaces.
Most conventional thinking is that the only way to build a datacenter facility on a cost-effective basis is to do so at scale. The common thesis is that the only way to get amount of dollars need per square foot low enough is to have scale-buying power (building 100,000 square feet and up). Additionally, from a modular perspective, the current industry thought process is to build the data hall as well as the mechanical/electrical plant on a shipping containerized basis.